<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black Blade of Konoha by The_Mysterious_Crimson_Lotus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913905">The Black Blade of Konoha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mysterious_Crimson_Lotus/pseuds/The_Mysterious_Crimson_Lotus'>The_Mysterious_Crimson_Lotus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lotusverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Boruto Rewrite, Cults, Drugs, Exploration of Doujutsu, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, I just borrowed some BNHA characters because I hate coming up with OC names, Not a Crossover, Romance is minimal, Serious Boruto, older Boruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mysterious_Crimson_Lotus/pseuds/The_Mysterious_Crimson_Lotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cult is on the rise. Entire nations are in crisis. The shinobi system the Seventh Hokage tried so hard to change is failing. And in the midst of that, Boruto is conducting his own person investigation. With a childhood friend along for the ride. </p><p>With his own goals and the good of Konoha on diverging paths, can Boruto live up to his father's legacy and stop the collapse of the world as he knows it? </p><p>Set in the Lotusverse, an alternate universe with rewritten lore and mechanics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lotusverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who have read Harbinger of Light and Tales of the Six Paths (the story's not abandoned, I'm just not very satisfied with what I have so far), you'll know that the Lotusverse loosely follows the plot of Naruto, but with a redone history and chronology. Plus other small things. For example, the Fourth Shinobi War was two years long, and far more brutal, and Naruto and Hinata have four kids, Boruto, Himawari, and twins. The Hyuuga are also significantly more prominent. </p><p>Technically, this is my first fic. I wrote this about a year ago, I just never published it. I only recently decided to come back and edit it. I wrote the prologue plus the first few chapters, but here's the prologue first to see if anyone's interested by the premise and style.</p><p>I love Kishimoto and his work, but for Boruto, I wanted something different. I don't need to see Boruto progressively get more powerful through ridiculous power ups and fight aliens. The thing I love about Fullmetal Alchemist is that Edward's skills and powers don't improve that much. His character develops, not his abilities, and that was something I wish we saw from Boruto. Something like One Punch Man, where he's already OP, he just needs to find himself and change as a person. That's sort of the idea behind this fic. Hopefully, I can pull this off. </p><p>Without further ado, enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A child trips as she tries to run away. Shorts blackened with soot, her frayed white shirt burnt across the back and shoulders, she falls to the ground, skidding to a halt and cutting her knee on a fallen nail. She can barely call out in pain as she coughs, suffocating from the smoke filling the house. Scrambling up, she’s barely missed by the beam, flames tearing the old wood apart. Dust and more soot cascades upon her singed black hair as she violently coughs some more and stumbles to the open window. Without a second glance, she throws herself out, the flames licking her heels as the ceiling collapses. </p><p>It’s a single story house, and her landing is soft. She’s fallen on a body, face down and bleeding in the grass, but she doesn’t realise, doesn’t notice.  Wiping the ash from her eyes, she heaves, desperately trying to get some air into her constricted lungs. There’s a mighty crash as more of the house behind her breaks down, and embers and splinters rain down on her weakened body as the place she called home ceased to be, falling in an explosion of black smoke. </p><p>She tries to get up, to escape the horrible acrid smell and the choking black smoke. Her arms fail her, strength fading. The smoke and ash begin to consume her, smother her, and she raises herself up again, forcing out every last iota of energy. She fails again.  Tears do not fall. Her eyes are too dry for that. </p><p>Suddenly, she feels strong arms grab her shoulder and pull her out of the grip of the smoke, and the pressure on her chest lessens. There’s screaming all around her, incoherent and chaotic. But there is cheering too, somewhere behind her. She can barely pay attention to that though as someone drapes her over their shoulders and begins to run. Her vision is too blurry, so blurry. </p><p>The fire is <i>everywhere</i>. Panicking neighbours brush past the figure carrying her, roughly bumping into her and nearly knocking her off of her perch. Her head hurts. Everything is swaying. People trying to save themselves and escape the waves of flames are sobbing, screaming, shouting. It’s so loud. </p><p>She tries to call for her mother, but a violent heaving overtakes her instead. Her throat burns, and she can feel the smoke still inside her, trying to burst out of her. She throws up over her saviour’s back. She can’t breath. </p><p>A blurry, screaming figure rams into them, throwing her off of the shoulder carrying her. Crashing in the ground, hard, she barely misses hitting her head, ripping her arms up as she slides on the concrete. Fighting to keep her eyes open, she spots two blurry outlines, flickering in front of her. They got off the ground, struggling to stand. One runs off instantly; the other hesitates. Then that figure is gone too as bright red crawls into her sight, destroying everything in its path. Accompanying it is raucous, drunken laughter. Cheering. Chanting. </p><p>A house, somewhere to her left, collapses, and the ensuing waves of ash and dust encases her like a coffin.</p><p><i>I can’t breath,</i> she wants to scream, but no sound comes out. Her mind is drowsy. It feels like she is drifting off to sleep. Heat begins to grow at her feet, but she can hardly notice it now. Nerves numbed, chest filled with poison gas, she fades from consciousness as the flames begin to slither up her body. </p><p>And like her house, she ceases to be.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>A man stands alone on a wasteland, a desert of ash and charcoal, surrounded by the ruins of what was once the residential district of a prosperous city. Beyond the scorched gates of the territory is a massive mountain of black smoke, thick and hideous. The city is burning. </p><p>He is dressed in a regal, white kimono. Adorning his garb’s high collar are six black swirls, tomoe. On his back is a large symbol, a black circle with an upside down triangle in it, also surrounded by six tomoe. Standing straight, exuding power as his left hand, gloved in black, holds a long, black staff topped with the same symbol of his back, the circle as wide as his own head. Bald, his entire head is smooth and oddly grey. His face is adorned by a peaceful smile, but tears are flowing freely from his partially closed eyes. </p><p>An enormous sea of people of all ages advances towards him, chanting a melodious song. They too, are dressed in white kimonos, but theirs are simpler, look cheaper, and lack tomoe. In their hands they hold torch brackets and burnt sticks, wisps of smoke still issuing from a few. They sing for the glory of their actions, for the glory of their God. </p><p>For the glory of the Sage. </p><p>The man raises his arms, wide, as though to embrace all hundreds of them. He opens his eyes fully to look over them fondly, tears still falling from his eyes. </p><p>His entirely purple eyes, six ripples encircling the black pupils </p><p>He begins chanting, voice miraculously amplified for all to hear, and they join in, following his lead in a prayer to their God. The Sage sings and thanks their Lord, standing upon the ashes of the nine year old girl who perished, unable to breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two on a Quest for One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I said before, these are chapters that I wrote months ago that I went back to edit. I say this because the opening scene here reminded me that I wrote this chapter after a How To Train Your Dragon marathon. </p>
<p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clear skies overhead, unmarred by cloud. Vast expanses of crystal blue water below, teeming with life, dolphins dancing, splashing out of the water with joy. Wind blowing in between, as though it was the only force keeping the heavens and the ocean apart. Islands, few and far between, dotting the ocean, little imperfections caught between the two great blue planes. </p>
<p>A sharp, whistling noise breaks through the serene ambience of the waves. What looks like an arrow, pitch black, small, and fast, cuts through the air with unnatural speed. A sharp crack, like a whip, and a blurry flash are the only signs of its existence it leaves behind as it shoots towards the largest of the distant dots upon the ocean. Getting closer, the arrow spreads its wings, and suddenly the massive bird with feathers darker than the night begins to slow down, the winds harshly battering against its outstretched wings. It dips lower and lower towards the surface of the ocean, its wide crest barely touching the water. With a wingspan close to 30 meters, the bird resembles the king of ravens, its beak and claws shining with a metallic sheen under the bright sun. </p>
<p>Its eyes are white, pearly. The bird is blind. </p>
<p>Yet, as though guided by a force other than sight, the bird maneuvers around the incoming columns of rocks, flying swiftly and skillfully to the top of a cliff. It flaps its massive wings a few times, creating ripples of dust and rock below on the rocky surface, before landing on its clawed feet. Safe, at the edge of the island. </p>
<p>The feathers on its back suddenly break open, and two figures, hidden within the bird’s plumage, arise. One helps the other jump down to the ground and pats the mighty bird.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Kurotori. We’ll be okay from here.” </p>
<p>The bird blinks, nods once, and suddenly erupts in thick, white smoke, vanishing from the spot. </p>
<p>“Oh boy, let’s get going! It’s research time!” the other figure, the one that had to be helped down, announces in a sing-song voice, vigorously stretching from the effects of the long flight. She begins humming as she bends back and forth, followed by rolling her hips. “Well, let’s get cracking! My babies won’t make themselves!”</p>
<p>The figure is a short girl of around sixteen, seventeen years. Under her large, white travel cloak, she wears baggy, dark grey coveralls, with a belt covered in little pouches. Along with that, she has big, grey boots and black fingerless gloves on. Her salmon pink hair sweeps to her shoulders, and frames her enormous, excited grin as she reaches up to remove her goggles. Red and gold, large and heavy with what looks like pipes and steam whistle jutting out of them, she places them on her forehead, revealing pale, lavender eyes with no pupils. </p>
<p>“Mei-chan, hold on.” </p>
<p>The other person, Kurotori’s master, is still, remaining on the spot where the bird disappeared. He too, wears a cloak, but his is red, with long sleeves reaching up to his own black, fingerless gloves. He has his hood up, obscuring his face in shadow. Instead of boots, he wears black, open-toed ninja sandals that reach high up his thighs. His trousers are dark blue, and under the cloak he wears a smooth, black flak jacket. On his back is a large scroll that hangs just above his waist, the outer paper a dark blue between two black, outer stripes. A large, black swirl adorns the centre of the cloak right above that.</p>
<p>“Come on! Let’s get started so I can get research done for my new baby!” the girl called out to him. She pulls a small scroll out of one of her pouches, opens it to reveal intricate patterns of indistinct symbols and kanji, and makes the ‘Release’ sign with her hand. In an explosion of smoke, a pair of goggles similar to her appears in her hand, though instead of red and gold, it is black and green, and slimmer, with less pipes. The lenses, instead of being circular, are oval shaped and black. “I know you shinobi need to be able to give complete reports to the Hokage’s office at the end of each mission, but what if you forget? I know that <i>you</i> can do your little ‘chakra-memory’ sealing jutsu, but what about regular ninja? Now, this baby will record missions <i>for you</i>, in a way that avoids details being lost! It will be great especially for genin, and the ANBU will definitely—” </p>
<p>“Believe it or not, Mei-chan, you’ve explained your latest creation to me before. Several times. It’s the only reason why I brought you along.” The other person lowers his hood. He too, is wearing goggles, leathery and brown, but with a single touch to the side with his fingers, black lines of ink resembling scribbles suddenly appear, running across the entirety of his goggles. The eyewear quite literally melts into the ink, which then retreats back into his finger. He turns to frown slightly at the girl. “Mei-chan, I know you’re excited but this is a mission. You’re not a ninja so you need to be extra careful. There are rules you should follow.” </p>
<p>“Rules are just things people make up to limit themselves! Me and my babies, we don’t accept the rules, that’s how we’ve gotten as far as we have!” </p>
<p>This is no ordinary girl. This is Hyuuga Hatsume, inventor, ninja tool designer, citizen of the Konoha. Black sheep of the prestigious Hyuuga clan and the young prodigy of the Konoha Scientific Ninja Weapons Team.</p>
<p>Her companion sighs and shakes his head before turning to survey the landscape. He too, is of the same age as the girl, and is tall and lean. Bright blond hair adorns his head, once spiky but now too long and flowing carelessly in the wind. He is handsome, with two whisker-like lines spanning each cheek. His left eye is open, bright blue and serious, scanning the jungle that spreads out not too far from their rocky landing zone; his right eye is perpetually closed, with a light scar running vertically across it. A long, grey stripe runs from below that right eye, down his face and neck and below the collar of his flak jacket, another one running parallel to it on its right, but shorter, not quite reaching his top right whisker. </p>
<p>“You worry too much, Boruto-kun! With my babies in your arsenal, even if there is anyone here, you can take them right out.” </p>
<p>Scowling slightly at first, he nevertheless can’t keep it up and smiles softly at her. Hatsume was a dear friend of his since they were children, and her companionship meant a lot to him. </p>
<p>“Mei-chan, could you activate your Byakugan and look around? Concentrate on two o’clock, about five kilometers from the edge of the jungle?”</p>
<p>“Two o’clock?”</p>
<p>Boruto sighs, then points in the direction. </p>
<p>Nodding vigorously, Hatsume lowers her own goggles back over her eyes. Suddenly, veins bulge into prominence around the goggles, snaking down halfway to her face. </p>
<p>“Just scanning, but I don’t see any people around. Nothing there… wait, I think I see ruins, somewhere over there, five kilometers from the edge of the jungle.” </p>
<p>He scowls. </p>
<p>“Ruins? As in… obliterated?” </p>
<p>She nods. “I see stuff that look like stone foundations.  Plus charred wood.” </p>
<p>Cursing, Boruto starts pacing. “That place should just be abandoned, not destroyed…  Is there any chakra?”</p>
<p>She shakes her head after a while. Turning back to her companion, she frowns slightly. “There’s only ambient chakra there. What do you want me to see?” </p>
<p>“Try sharpening your vision even more. Focus your vision down to a deeper chakra level. Ignore the ambient chakra, concentrate on… human chakra.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, focus more, you say… I don’t see anything....” She suddenly grins with delight. “My baby can help with this!” </p>
<p>Turning a knob on her goggles, a little flash of green light began blinking on the edge of the left lens. The goggles are an invention of the half-Hyuuga, who struggles with fully concentrating her Byakugan. Though unnecessary for most members of her clan who were active ninja, the goggles allowed her greater focus and visual penetration. </p>
<p>“Ah! Chakra! Trails of chakra everywhere! And a large concentration of it around the ruins! It all looks sort of… pale, and wispy.” </p>
<p>“I see… residual chakra, huh. Can you differentiate between the types of chakra?” </p>
<p>She turns the knob on her goggles begin flashing red. </p>
<p>“Aha!” she cries. “Yes, this chakra looks a bit old, but it looks like the signature of multiple different people!” </p>
<p>Frowning, Boruto takes a moment to think. Finally, he turns to look at Hatsume. “So those goggles do really work, huh?” </p>
<p>“Are you doubting my genius?” </p>
<p>“Nope.” </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you care more about the people and these ruins?” </p>
<p>“Oh, I do, I just see ridiculous crap all the time. I was sort of expecting a revelation like this.  Really, your ninja tools are more interesting.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t they? My cute babies are the best!”</p>
<p>“Hmm, we still should walk to the ruins, this is a mission, after all.” </p>
<p>They begin to move, walking steadily across to the jungle and picking their way through with Hatsume chattering on the way. The jungle is massive, with huge roots the width of cows crisscrossing and snaking out of the ground. High treetops with big leaves block out the sun, creating a dark and almost sinister atmosphere underneath, the bright green moss and flora looking poisonous and acidic. With each step, the ground squelches, wet and muddy, the sounds of distant rivers and streams creating an eerie backdrop. The air is humid, almost uncomfortably so, and there are snakes and giant insects fluttering around. Hatsume struggles, pulling out several scrolls from her pouches that produce poles for vaulting or scientific ninja tools to help her climb over the mossy rocks and fallen trunks. </p>
<p>She pulls out a scientific ninja tool resembling a saw that is imbued with wind chakra, and her companion who deals with the jungle with ease puts up a hand warningly. </p>
<p>“Mei-chan, you shouldn’t” </p>
<p>“Why not?” </p>
<p>“I don’t like the chakra of this place.” He supplements this with a wary look around at the absurdly talls tree with his one eye, avoiding the drops of liquid mysteriously falling from the treetops. </p>
<p>“You mean the chakra I saw?” </p>
<p>“No, that chakra belongs to people. I mean the jungle’s chakra.”</p>
<p>And, activating her Byakugan once more, Hatsume realises what he means. Having concentrated on the residual chakra left behind by people, she had completely looked past the ambient chakra, the natural energy being produced by the jungle. Looking now, though, she can clearly see the entire jungle glowing with an unnaturally dark shade of chakra, especially for a wild area. It feels… unnerving. </p>
<p>After a moment of slight fear, Hatsume shrugs and goes back to fiddling with the other, black goggles.</p>
<p>“So what are we doing here?” Hatsume asks offhandedly, raising the black goggles up in one hand and poking at it with a thin, silver instrument with the other. Even with her Byakugan engaged, she barely avoids tripping. </p>
<p>“Weren’t you paying attention before we left?” Her friend raises an amused eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Nope, was concentrating on Baby #136 here. I just heard that you were going on a long mission and decided to come.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Boruto helps snatches a snake out of thin air as it flies out to attack him and throws it over his shoulder nonchalantly. </p>
<p>“There are several monasteries scattered throughout the shinobi world that house certain dangerous artifacts. This one in particular has been abandoned since the Fourth Shinobi War after an attack by the Akatsuki, which made everyone forget about this place. I’m here because an investigation back at home has led the higher ups to think that there are still some important things left unaccounted for here.” </p>
<p>“This sounds top secret.” </p>
<p>He tilts his head in consideration. “Well, as a member of the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, I’m pretty sure you’re authorised to know <i>some</i> details. Plus, my dad let you come along anyways, well, after you made me convince him, so there’s no harm.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m not really interested in the details myself, I just want my baby to be able to record them.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have brought you along if this was top secret, anyways. I only agreed because this is a fairly low risk mission.” He frowns and sighs. “Or at least, it was supposed to be.”</p>
<p>After a few more minutes of silent walking, Hatsume pipes up again. </p>
<p>“So why are they sending you here? I thought you’re too highly skilled a ninja to send on a simple ‘retrieval of an object that might not be there’ mission.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I have my reasons.” His answer is vague, but Hatsume allows him to leave it at that.</p>
<p>They finally break into a clearing, the one that Hatsume saw with her vision. The area is massive, stretching wide enough to fit several copies of the Hokage’s office from Konoha. Rising above the muddy ground is a stone platform, chipped and cracked, blackened in areas. On top of it was what looked like a stone outline of a building, a foundation, with a few burnt wooden pillars rising from it. Inside of the stone square was a pile of ash and more broken wood. </p>
<p>“It looks like a temple burned down or something.” Hatsume comments. “You know what will help? Baby #113, the Arson-Scene-Analyser!” She reached for a pouch before slapping her forehead. “Oh no! I left it back in the Leaf! Damn it, I shouldn’t have let Sumire convince me to leave my Super Scroll behind!” </p>
<p>“Mei-chan, concentrate please. I want you to look around again. Closely focus and analyse the chakra around this place. That chakra you saw trailing around from here. What does it feel like?” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” she scratches her head, before turning the knob on her goggles several times. The light on her left sense starts blinking purple. </p>
<p>Walking around, she pulls out another tool from a pouch scroll, this one looking like a short, silver baton with black sealing lines running around it in a spiraling circle. </p>
<p>“Baby #127. I personally asked to seal some of your mom’s Lion Fist jutsu into this.”</p>
<p>Boruto blinked. “My mom? You mean her Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists?”</p>
<p>“Sure. Well, you said that they absorb chakra from the tenketsu of anyone that’s hit with them, right? Well, I sealed that jutsu into this baby,  A simplified version at least, since the actual jutsu’s just that complex. With that, this baby absorbs surrounding chakra into this analyser formula,” she points to a set of kanji near the base of her baton., “and it helps with analysing chakra!” She frowns. “Or, at least, it’s supposed to. Since it uses your mom’s jutsu, anyone without at least Hyuuga level chakra control can’t use it, and most people with Hyuuga level chakra control are, well, Hyuuga, who don’t even need to use this because they have the Byakugan. Still, it’s great for me, since I’m not that great a sensory ninja—” </p>
<p>“ — You’re not even a ninja — ”</p>
<p>“ — And I can sync it with my goggles!” </p>
<p>Waving her baton around, she turns to Boruto, shaking her head. </p>
<p>“There were about seven-ish ninjas, pretty strong chakra too. Sadly, it’s been a while, so their signatures individually have faded away too much. But I can tell that they’ve used a lot of jutsu.” Suddenly, she starts pointing her baton accusingly at Boruto. “Wait, why are you making me do this? I’m supposed to be doing research and working on Baby #136! You should be doing this yourself! You’re the ninja here, you’re <i>actually</i> a sensory ninja!” </p>
<p>He laughs. “I’m sorry, I’m just so strong that I have no concept of what normal people can do. I wanted to see how good your Byakugan was.” At this, Hatsume’s scowls, and she places her hands on her waist threateningly. “Plus, it was a good test for you babies!” </p>
<p>With her smiling again and rambling about her inventions, Boruto turns around to look around the ruins again, an uneasy frown prominent on his face. He’s unnerved by Hatsume’s information, and unsettled by the extent of what seems to be the recently destroyed monastery. </p>
<p>Crouching down, he places his left hand on the grass, closes his left eye and mutters, “This chakra… it’s three, four days old… Should be recent enough.” </p>
<p>He opens his left eye to look in front of him, and sees the large remains of the monastery, blacked and cracking under the harsh gaze of the sun. </p>
<p>Closing his left eye, he raises his right hand in the ‘Release’ sign. </p>
<p>“Jougan!” </p>
<p>He opens his scarred right eye to look in front of him, and sees a large, beautiful Japanese monastery, three stories tall, it’s curved roof shimmering under the sunlight. </p>
<p>And there are people in front of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I know that Twin Lion Fists doesn't really work like that (some sources say that it drains the chakra network but the databooks say that it just increases surface area), but here's the way I see it: the lion fists are modeled after komainu, or lion-dogs used in Japanese shinto shrines. These komainu always come in pairs, with one having its mouth open, and the other, closed. Combined, they are referred to as "a-un', and are meant to ward off evil spirits. Well, I thought, wouldn't it be neat if Hinata's Twin Lion Fists worked the same way? One has its mouth open, and absorbs chakra from a target into Hinata, while the other, the one with its mouth closed, deals physical damage, closing multiple tenketsu and shredding the chakra network and stuff.</p>
<p>Boruto's clothes are modeled with both Sage Mode Naruto and Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist in mind.</p>
<p>I'd love to hear your thought and comments.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise there is more to my life than Naruto. I don't just write fanfiction all day. I'm just a fast writer, I guess. Also, writing is a fun and relaxing way to take a break from the stresses of reality.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>